


Alchemic Mishap

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Size Difference, cock growth, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A young alchemist tries to brew a potion so that he can impress his crush with some excessive results.
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Kudos: 27





	Alchemic Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 19.

The wind slowly caressed the grass outside the window. The sun beamed through the hole, illuminating the otherwise dank-looking house that served as a young man’s humble abode. The only place he could stay at, thanks to the reputation that he had built for himself.  
  
Standing in the middle of the house was a blonde-haired young man that could just barely reach up to his stove, where he’d have to be careful unless he’d accidentally burn himself on the fires below thanks to his short stature. He was clad in a set of jade robes that were decorated in runic symbols, one of the few items that he had kept ever since he left for this isolated little part of nature.  
  
He was Cedric, a youthful Alchemist, or rather a would-be apprentice that had run away from his teacher after the last time he screwed up and nearly blew up the entire town he was staying in. He would’ve said it was an honest mistake, but the teacher wouldn’t listen and tried to burn his hide thanks to the ire he had earned.  
  
That’s how he ended up out here, in a dusty hut near the edge of a cliff. A place that no sane man would choose as their home, given the likelihood of something going horribly wrong. But, considering his luck, it was better than sticking to an actual city where somebody might just hunt him down and make him pay!  
  
“This has to work…” But the thoughts about his former life weren’t the ones currently on his mind, oh no. He was currently obsessed with something simpler and far more important to his personal growth than something as silly as developing his skills. He was crafting a very special potion that was going to improve his look… so to speak.  
  
When he had decided to move to this middle-of-nowhere home, he hadn’t thought about the fact that he could get assaulted by wild animals or monsters, so he immediately got pounced after setting up camp and was risking potential death right then and there… If not for fate itself throwing him a bone.  
  
Right when he had thought he was monster food, he was rescued by a beautiful woman with a bright smile. A woman twice as tall as him, and at least five times as strong given his thin frame. She was Christine, a warrior with a bright smile and an open heart. She didn’t blame him for anything he had previously done, and every time he showed her a potion that he hadn’t brewed properly, she just laughed and told him that he was amazing. She was so supportive, it almost made him blush.  
Thanks to her, he was able to build this house. Sure, it took a few misfired alchemic formulas and her saving his ass at least another dozen times, but now he had a place to call his own. And with this privacy, and a woman that he had an overt crush on, he knew exactly what he had to do.  
  
Using his extremely potent and not-at-all fraudulent skills, he was going to brew himself a potion that could enhance every single part of his genitals. From the size to the weight, to the shape and everything in between. He was going to have the best cock he could possibly think up, and then he was going to ask her if she’d want a taste. It was foolproof! All the girls around town always laughed when they saw how small his cock was, so if he was well endowed and he showed it to the woman that seemed to love his personality and his skills… well, it was a match made in heaven, wasn’t it?  
  
Cedric took a deep breath as he yanked up a pot full of materials, meticulously gathered by Christine after he told her he needed them. Granted, she hadn’t managed to get him the exact ratios he specified, but that didn’t matter. All of them were known for their libido enhancing effects, and there were even a few actual growth-related herbs in there to spice up the concoction. This was going to ensure that his groin would be left in the best possible state… A monstrous thing that could satisfy any woman!  
  
Of course, in his haste to dump everything into the pot full of seawater, he didn’t notice that a little puff of smoke was drifting up from the surface of the concoction. A puff that took on the shape of a foreboding skull.  
  
“Alright, I just have to stir it and then drink it all… Then I should have the most powerful cock in all the land! Heck, it might just be as big as one of Christine’s thighs, wouldn’t that be something?” The alchemic apprentice laughed to himself as he began to stir the thing around, making large and deliberate motions to ensure that it was given the necessary time and care. It needed to mix properly, otherwise, it might just blow up in his face and cause him to burn all over, which wouldn’t be the first time he had that happen.  
  
As the mixture slowly started soaking up the nutrients from the ingredients, the water took on a dimmer and purplish shade as it grew thicker, yet thicker. Almost as if it was taking on the consistency of cream rather than a liquid that he could just chug down without an issue. It wasn’t something that concerned him, though it did make him lean across the pot to take a brief sniff and ascertain if the concoction was doing poorly…  
  
Perhaps he had committed a fatal error when he did that. Perhaps he was just doing something he shouldn’t have done, an action that he had no doubt committed far too many times even after his teacher had corrected him again and again. Perhaps it was just potent enough that he could feel its effects bubble through him when he started smelling it, he couldn’t really tell for sure. What he could tell, was that his robes were feeling tighter than ever before. So much so that he couldn’t possibly keep them on for fear of them tearing, and he didn’t have the supplies to fix them, so…  
  
Cedric threw the outfit across the room, causing it to land harmlessly on his bed before he walked over to a mirror to see what might be causing the tightness. Once he laid his eyes on what was between his legs, then it became abundantly clear what was going on…  
  
His cock, which had previously been the adorable size of a thumb, was now at least as big as his hand. Just from smelling the smoke, he had managed to make himself grow that much. It was enough to make the young man shake and sweat with excitement. “It’s working! It’s working! Oh, gods, I’m going to make Christine so proud of me! She’s going to think I’m so hot!” He laughed to himself as he reached down to touch the thing, just to make sure that he wasn’t hallucinating…  
  
As soon as his hand even graced the length, he felt a shock pulsate through his mind. He let out a loud and almost cataclysmic moan as he fell backward, causing him to bump into the cauldron where the potion was still mixing. And thanks to the laws of physics plus a wall behind the cauldron…  
  
He let out another scream, this one a little more pained as a bunch of that creamy and sticky potion started running down his body, causing it to slowly soak into his skin. He whimpered and whined as the heat left a few parts of his skin looking redder than the rest, but it wasn’t as bad as he had thought. Maybe the growth herbs had caused it to get heat resistant as it became creamy, maybe he was just lucky, but it definitely meant that he was exposed to more of the substance than he probably should’ve…  
  
Cedric gasped loudly, prompting his eyes to shoot forward at the mirror once more, letting him get a glimpse of the ramifications of his actions. Namely, the fact that his cock, which had already grown pretty impressively just a few moments ago, was now the size of his leg if not bigger thanks to its width. And that was just because of the temporary exposure to the creamy substance. A substance that he hadn’t wiped off his body yet, which in turn…  
  
Meant that he was able to witness it growing and growing, rising further upward as it pulsed outward with every second that passed. He could feel it, see it, and even hear it, as his balls grew in the exact same way with all the cum slowly sloshing around inside of the fleshy sack. He was getting everything he wanted, just not in quite the way he probably wanted it.  
  
“A-Ah… This… This is… Maybe a bad thing..?” He muttered to himself, wondering if he could even stick a thing that huge inside Christine. Sure, she was twice as big as him, but that didn’t mean that she had the insides that could handle something that huge! Could she? He didn’t know, he honestly didn’t!   
  
In what seemed like a cruel twist of fate, he heard a knock on the door and a familiar strong-sounding voice echo from beyond the wood. “Yooohooo! Cedric! You in there? You need me for anything today?” His crush had come by, and he hadn’t even told her to come… Well, he never did, but he didn’t anticipate her this early! How could she show up now of all times!?  
  
...Well, if he didn’t tell her anything, she’d just get worried. That was the kind of woman she was. With a voice as strong as hers and a body matching that strength, she had such a gentle heart that he didn’t want to hurt her by lying. “I’m… I’m having a little trouble here! You want to come help?” He paused, clearing his throat. “Please?” He meekly added, hoping that she’d understand.  
  
Almost immediately after adding that little bit of begging, the door flew off its hinges as she kicked it in. “What’s the problem, Cedric? Are you hurt? Did you blow yourself up again? Did your teacher come and call you bad names and force you to sleep off all those awful words?” The tall woman asked frantically, only to lay her eyes on the problem at hand… the growing problem, as the tip of his cock soon stared her straight in the face. “Oh. Ooooohhhh… Thaaaat’s the problem.”  
  
Christine didn’t miss a beat after she noticed the issue, licking her lips. She stood tall over him, her raven locks and her toned body barely illuminated by the light outside. Thanks to all the hard work that she had done, Cedric had made sure that his house was big enough to accommodate her. Which in turn meant that she could just toss the leather straps she called clothes off, both her top and her loincloth falling to the ground as she pushed her lower lips up against that tip with a gleeful grin. “Gee, you could’ve just told me you had something like this hidden, Cedric! I’da helped you with it ages ago!”  
  
The young man blinked. “I-I didn’t have it until just n-” He tried to protest, only for a moan to leave his lips as he felt the tip of his rod sinking into her folds, the outline of his massive cock pushing out against her body. Almost immediately after, his eyes started rolling into the back of his head, not at all having anticipated that having a rod this sensitive would risk his mind breaking in half this quickly.  
  
His crush laughed and moaned as she sunk deeper, the cock visibly moving up her body as it tried to fit into her incredibly tight pussy. Thanks to her training, she had no trouble at all fitting it in there, even if it didn’t seem like it would’ve in the first place. “So what if you didn’t have it then? You have it now! That’s what matters! Enjoy it!” She encouraged and praised him for his accident as she felt her womb throbbing, squatting further down to get more and more of it inside…  
  
Cedric was having an incredibly tough time staying conscious thanks to the sheer amount of pleasure spiking through his mind. On one hand, he was getting to fuck his crush, which he had always wanted. On the other, he was currently equipped with a tower of a cock that could potentially crush him with its own weight, and she was milking it for all its worth which meant that he was going to experience an orgasm like he never had before. Was that worth it?  
  
The answer was yes, of course it was. He loved her, so what if he was going to pass out from cumming inside her? With his mind made up, he tried to reach up to her hips, but the way she was riding him made it rather hard. He just had to reach far enough, and then...  
  
Before he got a chance to grab ahold of her hips, Christine managed to take his wrists instead, pulling him upward with a big smile on her face as he suddenly sunk all the way into her womb. His cock, which was still growing as it sat inside her, was about to burst now that it was being caressed on all sides by that tight baby chamber. "Come on, Cedric! Cum! Cum!" She cheered and commanded as she bit into her lower lip, feeling her own climax washing over her as she pulled on him once more...  
  
With those words ringing through his head, there was no way that he could keep himself from cumming. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he lost consciousness right then and there, his cock erupting like a volcano as a torrential flow of cum splurted its way into his crush's womb, flooding it and inflating it inch by inch. There was so much cum that it was a wonder he was able to keep it from flowing out on its own due to pressure, but the more amazing sight was how it managed to stay in there...  
  
His strong crush crumpled forward as she collapsed beside him, both of them laying on the ground as he kept pumping more and more cum into her. She took a brief moment to pull him close with a hug, making sure that she held him tightly enough so that her belly wouldn't push him away, even as he kept firing cum from the tip of his cock...  
  
"You did really well, Cedric. I'll take this as thanks for everything I've done, so you just keep up the good work and play around with more potions, maybe make me grow a little next time too? As long as we can keep doing this in the future, I'm yours..." She chimed, her words growing a little tender as she watched him rest against her while his rod started tapering off, her belly now taking up most of the house due to the gallons that had been pumped into her...  
  
Maybe when he woke up, he'd explain things more and tell her why this stuff happened... Not like she cared. Her little guy had a big cock now, and she liked those things. So for now, she was just going to hug him and keep him company...  
  
Because he was her crush, just like she was his...


End file.
